<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙猫】迷迭香 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562175">【龙猫】迷迭香</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙猫】迷迭香</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　深夜的萨纳兰旷野中飘出了袅袅白烟，露营地的篝火旁，一个黑角的奥拉刚抱回来了一摞干草，他的眼睛上蒙着绷带，但似乎早就习惯了不依赖视力行动，先是仔仔细细地清理干净了身上的尘土，又从陆行鸟行囊里掏出了一个干净的毯子在火堆旁铺开，在一切准备完成后，他忽然抿着嘴笑了笑。</p>
<p>　　又一个猫魅回来了，那一身黑袍干净得甚至与四周有些格格不入。他坐在了那张毯子上，看起来已经对此习以为常，他拿出魔杖仔细擦拭，忽然想起了什么的时候，他抬起头看向了那个正在生火的奥拉。</p>
<p>　　“拉克申，把你的上衣给我，后摆有点磨损了，我修补一下。”</p>
<p>　　“诶？！可……可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　篝火时不时地发出噼里啪啦的声响，夜里的沙漠也会有短暂的安静，拉克申换上了一件常服，他的同伴不再出声，但那个清爽的味道一直都在提醒拉克申，那个人一直都在。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　这或许就叫缘分吗？</p>
<p>　　拉克申是一个不善言谈的机工士，原本更多的时候还是在跟那些金属的机械设备打交道，自从在任务中伤到了眼睛，他的视野就变得一片模糊，所以就干脆缠上了绷带放弃视觉改为练习用听力弥补。本来在这个行会里拉克申也只能算是个普普通通的佣兵。但就是这么一个有些孤僻内向的家伙有一天却突然开始试图寻找一个人，又或者说，是一个气味，这样有些不同寻常的举动开始慢慢引起了负责与他交接工作的接待员的注意。</p>
<p>　　“你又来找人了啊。”</p>
<p>　　佣兵行会的接待员看着眼前的这个晨曦之民叹了口气，撑着腮帮子一边翻找合适的任务表一边有一搭没一搭的聊了起来，“我劝你要不还是先好好赚钱嘛，世界这么大，你的眼睛又有伤，只凭一个味道来找人，机会渺茫啊。”</p>
<p>　　拉克申没有搭话，只是默默地在对方把任务单递过来并敲了敲桌子后摸索着收好清单。</p>
<p>　　“谢谢。”</p>
<p>　　“诶，你就没点更多的方向了吗？你现在这天天蒙着眼睛什么也看不见找人也不方便，行会这里人来人往的，说不定我能帮你问一问呢。”</p>
<p>　　接待员的话让拉克申离开的脚步停顿了一下，他摸了摸眼睛上的绷带犹豫过后，到底还是有些勉为其难地说道，“也不是……完全没有方向吧，那天我就是在那边……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申说着刚准备举起手指向一个方向时他整个人忽然愣住了，在片刻后甚至有些难以置信地忽然转身跑了出去，只留下接待人一脸懵逼的看着他的背影摇了摇头。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　“修好了。”同伴的声音忽然唤回了拉克申的意识，伴随着香味的靠近，一双手将他刚刚脱下来的上衣放在了他的怀里。</p>
<p>　　那个猫魅打了个哈欠道了声晚安就钻进同样是被拉克申清理得干干净净的帐篷里了，人虽然离开，但那阵淡淡的清香却留了下来，他愣了一下才注意到怀里的衣服似乎因为刚刚一直被那个猫魅抱在手上而沾染了他身上的味道。拉克申犹豫了一下，悄悄地把脸埋进衣服里深吸了一口气，那个味道就如同一双温柔的手，能将他从这个一片混沌的世界里拖出来一样。</p>
<p>　　拉克申喜欢奇洛，这一点是毋庸置疑的，或许早在他第一次在茫茫人海中嗅到那个味道的时候就注定了他会被奇洛所吸引吧。</p>
<p>　　所以说缘分是奇妙的。</p>
<p>　　在他们第一次擦肩而过后，还是同样的地点，还是同样的味道，时隔半月又再次飘散在空气中，不同于金属和机油的那些粗糙的气味，那一抹淡淡的清香一下子就能让拉克申感觉到神清气爽，所以这一次，他追着那个味道并一路走到了一个人的面前，最终慢慢地停下了脚步。</p>
<p>　　“你好？请问有什么事吗？”</p>
<p>　　那个声音和那个人周身的味道一样让人感到清爽，拉克申愣了一下才反应过来自己这样唐突的走过来也许对于对方来说有些困扰，一时间结巴了两句才匆忙掏出了他刚刚接下的那个任务单有点紧张地说道，“我、我的任务需要一个搭档，我的接待员向我推荐了你，请问你有时间吗？”</p>
<p>　　这可真不是一个好理由，但眼下拉克申也想不到什么其他的说辞，也只好僵在那里，在心里祈祷对方不会把自己当做什么奇怪的人。</p>
<p>　　至少问到他的名字也好……</p>
<p>　　空气一时安静了一会儿，拉克申突然感觉到了手上的任务单被抽走，片刻之后又被递回来，那张纸上便也带上了好闻的味道。</p>
<p>　　“既然是行会里的推荐那我就接了吧？只不过我有个问题，你的眼睛……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申摸了摸眼睛上的绷带，犹豫了一下小声解释道，“受过点伤，不过不会影响工作的。忘了问了，我该……怎么称呼你？”</p>
<p>　　“好吧，我叫奇洛。”</p>
<p>　　意料之外的顺利让拉克申精神一振，在去执行任务的路上，他仗着双眼被蒙住试图问了一些关于奇洛更多的问题，也终于对这个人有了些许初步的了解，譬如奇洛是个逐日之民，譬如奇洛是一个咒术师，譬如奇洛身上那些淡淡的芬芳来源于他饲养的各种花花草草。</p>
<p>　　奇洛是个有点安静的人，所以拉克申也不敢询问过多，两个人的配合倒是意外的合拍，原本需要费点时间才能完成的任务也都顺利完成，以至于拉克申甚至在心里偷偷抱怨任务完成的太快，但姑且还是老老实实地跟着奇洛回去交接了任务，站在他的身后嗅着空气中的味道有些愣神，直到对方把他那一份奖励递过来时才急忙回神接下，却又在奇洛即将转身离开时下意识拉住了他的衣袖。</p>
<p>　　指间的布料被一下子抽走了，显然是刻意为之的举动让拉克申猜测到也许奇洛不喜欢与人接触，但还是鼓起勇气试探着再次发出了邀请。</p>
<p>　　“我……下次可以还找你合作吗？”</p>
<p>　　奇洛半天没有应答，拉克申的心里有点沮丧，可就在他想说点什么试图打个圆场的时候，奇洛却突然答应了。</p>
<p>　　“好啊。”他说。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　也许是真的有神在冥冥之中相助，至少拉克申是这样认为的，不然他自己都解释不了为什么奇洛会答应合作的邀请。</p>
<p>　　但至少有一点可以肯定的是，尽管两人作为搭档还需要一些磨合的时间，任何的辛苦对于拉克申来说只要闻到了奇洛身上的味道时都能获得一定程度的缓解。</p>
<p>　　而在执行任务的间隙，两个都有些沉默的人凑在一起时也并没有想象中那么枯燥，拉克申在专心致志地修理炮塔，正要伸手够零件的时候才突然发现奇洛不知道从什么时候开始蹲在了一旁。</p>
<p>　　“有、有什么事吗？”</p>
<p>　　拉克申有点紧张，亦或是害羞，因为奇洛靠得有点，香味钻进了他的鼻子里也钻进了他的心里，既希望这个猫魅能稍微拉开点距离，又不想他离自己太远。</p>
<p>　　实在是太犯规了……</p>
<p>　　“没什么，你忙你的，我只是对这个炮塔有点好奇。”奇洛说着似乎又靠近了些，这样近在咫尺的距离令人脸红心跳，而当事人却毫无自觉的戳了戳炮塔有些惊奇的说道，“真的是完全靠机械动力驱动的吗？”</p>
<p>　　拉克申点了点头，有点紧张却又十分认真地给奇洛讲解起了关于手上那些枪炮的运作原理，他在脑海中想象着奇洛蹲在一旁仔细倾听的模样，犹豫了好久才忍住了想要试图摸一摸这个乖巧的猫魅的打算。</p>
<p>　　“你天天只跟这些机械和人偶待在一起吗？”</p>
<p>　　“算是吧……”拉克申摸了摸鼻子，仔细回忆了一下却也觉得即便是在眼睛受伤前自己也没有什么经常来往的朋友，的确有人说过“再这么下去就要跟机械人偶过一辈子了”之类的话，但在遇到奇洛前，拉克申甚至一度还觉得这样也没什么不好。</p>
<p>　　听得出来，奇洛对这些东西很感兴趣，但拉克申又下意识觉得这个猫魅并不只是在对这些机工设备感兴趣，所以他把手上的枪递了过去。</p>
<p>　　“要拿一下试试吗？”</p>
<p>　　奇洛犹豫了一下，最终还是摇摇头拒绝了。</p>
<p>　　“不了，我……有点洁癖。”</p>
<p>　　拉克申终于明白了奇洛身上的那点不自然源自于哪里，而在片刻后又意识到自己的身上现在大概因为修理炮塔蹭了些机油和火药，一时间有点不好意思地用干净的抹布擦了擦手，又忍不住担忧起奇洛会不会因此而反感自己。</p>
<p>　　“不好意思……弄得有点脏了……”</p>
<p>　　“没关系。”</p>
<p>　　奇洛没有再多说什么，拉克申便更加内心不安，他垂头丧气地收好了工具，甚至做好了也许这将是最后一次合作的打算。</p>
<p>　　然而什么都没有发生，一切照旧。奇洛依旧还会来找他一起执行任务，拉克申的行李中也多了些毯子和清洁的工具。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　拉克申就这么抱着衣服睡着了，在睡梦中他似乎嗅到了奇洛的味道靠了过来，停在了他的身边，一只温热的手划过了他的脸颊，就像是奇洛在抚摸着他的脸。拉克申觉得自己或许是在梦里，不然奇洛怎么会愿意触碰满身机油与火药味的自己，所以他也不愿意醒来，希望能够将这个有点暧昧的梦再多延续一阵。</p>
<p>　　“你这个人啊……再多注意一下周围的人就好了……”</p>
<p>　　并不清晰的说话声就像是从遥远的远方飘来的一样，一时之间甚至分不清究竟是谁的声音。那只手最终还是抽走了，香味也渐渐远离，拉克申微微皱起了眉毛犹豫着要不要睁开眼睛结束这个荒唐的梦，他有些不情愿地活动了一下身体打着哈欠坐起来，天空已经泛起鱼肚白，篝火只剩下了零星的火星，周围一个人也没有，但空气中尚未散去的味道却又似乎预示着什么。</p>
<p>　　拉克申摸了摸脸颊忽然摇摇头笑了笑，觉得刚刚那个一瞬即逝的想法有点可笑，可笑过却又失落地叹了口气。这份爱慕之心注定要无疾而终，像奇洛这样排斥所有人类只愿意与花草为伴的人能愿意与自己搭档都已经是个奇迹了，更进一步的关系想来也是天方夜谭。</p>
<p>　　帐篷里忽然有了点动静，奇洛一脸困倦地钻出来，拉克申急忙收起了他的那些小心思开始专心致志地摆弄火堆。他不敢看向奇洛，为了掩盖只好装作认真地板起了脸。</p>
<p>　　“休息得差不了的话我们就早点去把任务完成吧。”奇洛说着查看了一下地图，拉克申简单地应了一声就去收拾东西了，他脱下了常服上衣，古铜色的皮肤在晨曦的映照下显得黝黑油亮，常年锻炼有素的肌肉看起来结实有力。</p>
<p>　　一双眼睛在悄悄地盯着拉克申，只不过拉克申很快就穿好了还带着零星香味的上衣，将简陋的露营地快速地清理干净。他始终没有再跟奇洛说过什么，却还是在背对着奇洛的时候最后偷偷吸了一口衣服上的味道。</p>
<p>　　有点跟自己身上的油烟味混杂在一起了，不过混合之后的味道倒也不难闻。要是跟奇洛的相处也能更融洽一点就好了，拉克申心想。</p>
<p>　　“我准备好了，我们走吧！”拉克申说着把行李放进陆行鸟行囊里，然而过了好一会儿都没有得到奇洛的回应，所以他有些奇怪的回头转向了奇洛的方向问道，“奇洛？怎么了？”</p>
<p>　　“诶？！啊！……没什么！我们出发吧！”</p>
<p>　　奇洛的声音听起来有些慌乱，而后便再也没有说过一句话，这让拉克申有些不解，但也没有过多追问，他还在纠结着要不要试着再拉近一点两个人的关系。蓝雾营地的委托并不复杂，只要将青磷水管道附近的魔物清理一下，以免损伤管道，他们将陆行鸟寄放在营地内就准备步行前去青磷精炼所附近处理目标，所以拉克申甚至一边走一边偷偷计划起要不要在这次任务结束后邀请奇洛一起吃个饭什么的。</p>
<p>　　“……奇洛！”拉克申刚开口就后悔了，但奇洛已经应了一声，所以他不得不硬着头皮继续说道，“这次的任务结束后……有点事想跟你聊聊。”</p>
<p>　　“啊？……这样啊……”</p>
<p>　　奇洛没有立刻回应，拉克申暗自叹了口气，已然做好了最坏的打算。</p>
<p>　　“没有时间就算……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申没有说完就猛的拉住了奇洛，空气中飘散着危险的气息，他仰起头深深地嗅了嗅空气中的气味，从不远处飘散而来的那一点刺鼻的气味瞬间拉响了拉克申的脑内警报。</p>
<p>　　周围生物的叫声有些刺耳，似乎是本能地想要逃跑，奇洛一时不防被拽的踉跄了一下，幸好拉克申又及时伸手将他扶住。而警报声已经从身后响起，不论是从声音还是从气味来看，爆炸的距离都仅仅只在不足两星里的距离外，而他们已经来不及判断周围可以躲藏的地点。</p>
<p>　　“抱歉，稍微忍耐一下吧。”拉克申说着捂住了奇洛的耳朵将他抱在了怀里转身背对着爆炸的方向，伴随着剧烈的爆炸声而来的气流冲击掀飞了地上的砂石，但拉克申只是稍微挪动了半步，待尘埃散去时依旧伫立在原地。</p>
<p>　　尖锐的耳鸣久久不能平息，拉克申晃了晃脑袋，晕眩感已经不足以让他支撑身体，他觉得似乎有些暖流正顺着额头下滑，后背麻木到没有知觉，在确定了危机过去后，他才慢慢松开了抱紧奇洛的身体。</p>
<p>　　“拉克申？！你疯了吗！”</p>
<p>　　奇洛的声音模糊不清，拉克申慢慢跪坐下来，淌血的手撑在了地上，断开的绷带从脸上滑落，好在现在是黑夜，他的眼睛不需要怎么适应就可以勉强看到四周。</p>
<p>　　奇洛的脸上还是干干净净的，就像拉克申无数次在脑海中想象的奇洛一样，他松了口气。但他低下头时看到奇洛的手上满是鲜红的血，拉克申皱了皱眉，慢慢抓起袖子擦拭着奇洛的手心，麻木的神经逐渐恢复该有的作用，背后的疼痛让他咬紧牙关试图推开奇洛。</p>
<p>　　“别碰了……怪脏的。”</p>
<p>　　耳边的哭声是来自奇洛的吗？拉克申眨了眨眼，原本就有些模糊的视线似乎被血色浸染，一双颤抖的手捂住了他额头上的伤口，那种触感就跟昨天梦里的那只手一样，然而逐渐下坠的意识已经不能让他无法再继续辨别更多的东西，他倚靠着一个瘦小的身体，一个声音穿透了模糊的意识。</p>
<p>　　“拉克申！”</p>
<p>　　的确是奇洛的声音，只是拉克申却没什么力气再回应更多，血腥味与青磷水烧焦的气味让他不免皱眉，他下意识地靠近奇洛深吸了一口气，熟悉的香味又让他放松了下来。</p>
<p>　　“再坚持一下……”</p>
<p>　　“不是有话要说吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我也有想要对你说的话啊……”</p>
<p>　　断断续续的说话声还在耳边响起，而拉克申的气息却开始逐渐变得微弱，在一片昏暗之中，有什么柔软又湿润的东西轻轻覆在了他的唇角，带着一丝颤抖，混合着血液与眼泪的腥咸。</p>
<p>　　“求你了……不要死。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　就像是一个漫长的梦境，只是拉克申没想过自己会有醒过来的那一天。记忆自那天青磷精炼所附近的管道爆炸之后就中断了，睁开眼时甚至不确定自己是不是已经身处海德林的怀抱中。</p>
<p>　　但手心里那个微凉的手指又将他的意识带回现实，拉克申没想到自己还能大难不死，虽然身上也是僵硬到麻木，好在不至于动弹不得。</p>
<p>　　他终于从药水的气味中捕捉到了一丝熟悉的香味，而气味的来源就是手边的方向，让他下意识的轻声念道，“……奇洛？”</p>
<p>　　“拉克申？！你……你感觉怎么样？我去叫人！”</p>
<p>　　手心里的小手嗖的一下抽走了，拉克申没来得及抓住，而后便有些嘈杂的声音从不远处响起。</p>
<p>　　“别拽我啊，我还没吃完饭！”</p>
<p>　　“别吃了！拉克申醒了！”</p>
<p>　　听起来像是奇洛把什么人硬拉过来了，只不过那样的场面对于拉克申来说有点难以想象，毕竟对方是奇洛，他会主动接触什么人在拉克申的记忆力几乎是从没有发生过的事。</p>
<p>　　又一个满是药剂味道的人走过来检查了一下拉克申身上的伤口，而后便用有些无奈的声音对一旁的奇洛说道，“我早就说过了他已经没有危险了，只要意识恢复后续就是伤口慢慢愈合的事而已。”</p>
<p>　　“但是他昏迷了半个月！”</p>
<p>　　“哎呀你吼我干什么，反正现在他不是已经醒了，你现在连换药都不让我碰他一下，我在炼金行会还有事，能不能先放我走啊……”</p>
<p>　　“……闭嘴！”</p>
<p>　　吵吵闹闹的声音渐渐远去，屋子里又重新安静下来。奇洛回到了床边，像是早就熟悉了一样伸手摸了摸拉克申身上那些包扎起来的位置。</p>
<p>　　“拉克申，要试着坐起来吗？”</p>
<p>　　拉克申点了点头，想要伸手扶一下床边时就被奇洛架住了身体。僵硬的四肢还不太好恢复直觉，所以他也只能勉强坐起一半倚靠在床头。有太多的疑问一下子冲到了脑海里，可话到了嘴边，拉克申最终也只是慢慢问道，“你没事吗？”</p>
<p>　　试图偷偷抽走的手被奇洛一把拽住了，拉克申有点意外，不过还没等他把疑问说出口，一个热情的拥抱却让他完全停止了思考，只不过怀里的身体在微微发抖，像是那天爆炸发生之后的时候一样，不同的是他这次可以听清楚奇洛的话。</p>
<p>　　“你吓死我了……”</p>
<p>　　“对不起。”拉克申不知道该怎么安慰奇洛，刚刚恢复了一点力气的手想要抚摸一下奇洛的脑袋，真的抬起手时却犹豫了。</p>
<p>　　“快点摸摸我的头啊！”</p>
<p>　　有点发闷的声音从胸口处传来，拉克申才有点僵硬地把手放在奇洛的头顶轻轻抚摸着。</p>
<p>　　“不会讨厌我碰到你吗？”</p>
<p>　　拉克申终于问出了这个长久以来想要问出口的问题，得到的回答则完全令他完全宕机。</p>
<p>　　“你的话……不讨厌。”奇洛说着抬起头，像是在下定决心一样安静了一会儿认真说道，“我……喜欢你这样摸摸我，所以你下次不要犹豫了。”</p>
<p>　　这次轮到拉克申说不出话了，这样呆愣的反应似乎让奇洛有些不满，一双手捧住了拉克申的脸颊。</p>
<p>　　“还不明白吗？那这样你总该明白了吧。”</p>
<p>　　原来那天在昏迷前最后感觉到的是奇洛的吻啊。拉克申有点后知后觉地试探着蹭了蹭奇洛的嘴巴，像是为了确定一样探出舌头挑开了奇洛的唇齿，直到感觉到怀里的身体在微微发抖喘不上气后才拉开距离。</p>
<p>　　“这样……也可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　“……老流氓。”</p>
<p>　　可惜不能看到奇洛的表情，但拉克申觉得奇洛的脸上应该是一片绯红，想象中的画面实在是过于可爱，所以拉克申一把拉回了正要起身离开的奇洛，捧起他的脑再次堵住了奇洛的嘴。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　半个月的时间足够拉克申恢复大半，除了肩膀的伤口还缠着绷带外，在那位不知名的医师留下的药剂的帮助下，拉克申现在已经足以恢复到下床活动。</p>
<p>　　这里是奇洛的家，这还是在醒来后第二天拉克申才发现的事，奇洛一直强调拉克申还在恢复期不适宜大范围活动，所以这半个月也就一直住在这里了。奇洛的家里就和他本人一样，因为种满了花花草草所以屋子里也是那种和他身上一样的香味，只不过现在空气中混杂了一些火药和机油的味道，拉克申一度有点不好意思的想要把摆在屋子一角的那些枪炮和自走人偶挪出去。</p>
<p>　　“就搁在这吧，放外面被日晒雨淋坏了怎么办。”</p>
<p>　　拉克申愣了一下后有点磕磕绊绊的问道，“你不会觉得这个味道很难闻吗？”</p>
<p>　　“其实……还好啦。”奇洛听起来似乎有些不好意思，但为了打消拉克申的顾虑还是如实说道，“要是换成别人可能确实不太能接受，不过你的话……我不觉得难闻。”</p>
<p>　　暧昧的气氛在空气中蔓延，拉克申只能暗自庆幸自己的皮肤够黑应该不会被奇洛看到自己发烫的脸颊。他想起之前受伤时看到的奇洛，尽管视野是模糊的，但那个白净的身影让他忍不住弯起嘴角。</p>
<p>　　“傻笑什么！”</p>
<p>　　拉克申的额头被轻轻弹了一下，而后那只手就被拉克申拉住握在手心，像是要确定这份感情一样微微用了点力气，而唇角的亲吻也回应了他的期待。</p>
<p>　　即使看不见奇洛的表情，拉克申也能想象到那张白皙的脸上现在也许已经开始泛红，他忍不住挑起奇洛的下巴进一步加深亲吻，直到纠缠的气息带起了更进一步的欲求时才微微松开。</p>
<p>　　现在应该可以顺其自然吧？拉克申有点不确定，但还是试探着把搭在奇洛腰上的手慢慢向下滑到尾根附近，指尖摸索着尾巴上蓬松的软毛。怀里的猫魅没有躲闪，甚至发出了一点好听的喘息，就像是对更进一步接触的邀请，而拉克申也如约照做，把手慢慢伸进了奇洛的长袍里。</p>
<p>　　“我看不见，所以想要我摸哪里的话……需要你告诉我。”</p>
<p>　　“这怎么说得出口啊！……呜……”奇洛才说了一半就被从胸口传来的刺激打断了接下来要说的话，粗糙的指腹剐蹭着细嫩的乳尖，这样的感官刺激对于甚少与人接触的奇洛来说也许有点超纲，他竭尽所能咬住了嘴唇，抑制不住的声音却从唇角漏出。</p>
<p>　　“这里可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　“不要故意说出来！”</p>
<p>　　“哪有……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申确实是故意的，只不过为了弥补看不见的遗憾，他想极尽所能地听到奇洛的声音，指尖下的身体抖得厉害，但却跟爆炸那一晚的颤抖不一样，是在为被自己所挑起的快感而发抖。</p>
<p>　　胯下已经涨得厉害，但奇洛还需要时间准备，拉克申咬着猫耳把手伸进了奇洛的裤子里，揉了一把软嫩的屁股后蹭上了隐蔽的穴口。</p>
<p>　　“奇洛，我等一下可以插进来吗？”</p>
<p>　　“你……你慢点……我可没……没做过……”</p>
<p>　　奇洛差点结巴得咬到舌头，羞耻心让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。但拉克申并不给他这个机会，既然得到了奇洛的首肯，他的指尖就已经开始试探着往奇洛的身体里钻。紧绷的身体暂时还不好轻易放松，拉克申犹豫了一下后把脖子凑到了奇洛的嘴边。</p>
<p>　　“等一下痛的话就咬我吧。”</p>
<p>　　奇洛刚想客气一下就被异物刺入体内的不适感痛得直接一口咬住了拉克申的脖子，急促地呼吸着两个人交合在一起的味道，绞紧的后穴让拉克申有点进退两难，而颈侧的痛感也不得不让他意识到接下来的困难。</p>
<p>　　“要不这次就先……”</p>
<p>　　“没关系，你……你继续……”奇洛暂时松开嘴舔了舔被他咬出来的牙印，粗粝的舌头划过咬痕的刺激让拉克申一不小心把手指往里面捅进一大截，强烈的刺激一下子就让奇洛的尾巴炸开，红着眼睛呜咽了一声。</p>
<p>　　裹住手指的软穴有了细微的变化，或许是因为刚刚的贸然插入恰好蹭到了穴心，拉克申心里有了点底，试探着向刚刚滑过的位置摸索着，微微曲起的手指进一步顶开紧缩的内腔，直到指腹再次碾过腺体时，奇洛突然发出了一声舒服的喘息。</p>
<p>　　有了目标就简单多了，因为看不见所以拉克申可以把更多的精力放在对于触感的辨识上，他能感觉到奇洛的体温在逐渐升高，湿热的内腔渗出了黏腻的清液，他嗅到奇洛身上的香味因为体温而变得更加清晰甜美，耳畔那些充满情欲的喘息让他更加难以忍耐。</p>
<p>　　要不是怕弄疼了怀里的猫咪真想立刻把他操到哭出来。拉克申深吸了一口气，将奇洛放躺在床上后搬起他的一条腿再加了一根手指继续扩张。</p>
<p>　　奇洛到底还是开始小声啜泣了，拉克申看不到他是不是哭出来了，但至少可以确定他不是因为痛的，软穴从刚刚开始就在有规律的缩紧，像是在邀请他往更深处开发一样。</p>
<p>　　“拉克申……呜……别那么深我受不了……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申亲了亲奇洛被汗水沾湿的额头，手上却更用力地往深处抠弄，在听到奇洛的哭叫时压低了声音说道，“坚持一下，不然待会儿要吃不消的。”</p>
<p>　　不过奇洛已经反应不过来这个“待会儿”意味着什么，光是手指的顶弄就已经让他双腿发软，不断累积的快感将他逐渐推上意识模糊的顶峰，他瞄了一眼下身那个被自己的水蹭的发亮的手指，一股陌生的感觉顺着脊椎冲上了大脑。</p>
<p>　　“刚刚的……是什么？”</p>
<p>　　奇洛像是在自言自语，但拉克申还是拔出了手指诚实地回应道，“喜欢的话等一下会让你爽够的。”</p>
<p>　　泛红发黑的肉刃挤进了白嫩的臀缝间，奇洛还沉浸在刚刚的高潮中没有回神，直到一个比手指更粗长的东西慢慢填满了他的身体，被撑开的疼痛重新把他拉回到现实。</p>
<p>　　“放松点。”拉克申皱了皱眉，因为看不到奇洛的反应所以只好摸索着握住奇洛的腰慢慢试着摇晃身体。奇洛对拉克申来说终归还是体型差得大了点，过于粗长的肉棒弄哭了这个向来被拉克申好好呵护起来的猫魅。</p>
<p>　　“不要做了……痛……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申犹豫了一下，只不过现在要拔出来也不是件容易事，他想试着稍微抽出来一些，茎身上的硬鳞却不小心蹭到了腺体，一下子又带出了带着哭腔的呻吟，所以拉克申开始试着小幅度得晃腰操着那一点能让奇洛舒服起来的位置，果不其然的感觉到了绞紧的软穴有了些许放松的余地。</p>
<p>　　从小幅度的顶弄到整根抽送并不需要太久，奇洛就已经从小声抽咽变成了纵情呻吟，被汗水浸湿的身体变得有些滑腻，交合处更是被两个人的体液蹭的一片湿滑，这些原本这对于奇洛来说是非常恶心的接触现在不仅不觉得讨厌甚至开始有些沉迷，两条修长白嫩的大腿搭在拉克申的腰侧微微发颤。</p>
<p>　　奇洛伸手扯掉了拉克申眼睛上的绷带，突然的亮光让拉克申有点不习惯，他眯着眼睛慢慢适应光线，眼前的光景虽然模糊却也能勉强看出些许让他血液翻涌的画面。</p>
<p>　　他的双手是黝黑的，但被他握住了腰侧的奇洛却是雪白的，色块的碰撞即使不清晰也足以让拉克申在脑海中想象出会是怎样色情的画面，那双泛着泪光的蓝眼睛一直在观察着拉克申的反应，对于对方一直在认真地盯着自己的样子既羞涩又得意，竖瞳中翻涌的情欲甚至要将奇洛的视线也融化成一片模糊的光景。</p>
<p>　　“我可以……射在里面吗？”拉克申忽然抬起头看向奇洛小心翼翼地问道，“讨厌的话我会小心不弄脏你的。”</p>
<p>　　但奇洛摇了摇头，反倒是抬腿夹住了拉克申的腰侧，张开双手抱住了拉克申的脖子凑到他角边断断续续的说道，“只要是你的我都不会讨厌的……我想要你射进来……”</p>
<p>　　拉克申咽了咽口水，忍住了差点就被这句邀请刺激到的泄意，却突然放开力道狠狠操开了软穴深处，直到奇洛浑身绷紧时才终于痛痛快快地射进了他身体里。</p>
<p>　　“在这种时候说这么可爱的话会让人忍不住想要彻底弄脏你的。”</p>
<p>　　但是你一定不会介意的吧？将我们两个身上的味道彻底融合，从今往后只要闻一下就能知道，你是我的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>